candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 910
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 73 | previous = 909 | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 911 | nexttype = Order }} Level 910 is the fifth level in Polka Park and the 247th ingredients level. To pass this level, you must bring down 2 hazelnuts and 2 cherries and score at least 100,000 points in 30 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *The ingredient exits are hard to reach. *A plenty of 15-move candy bombs, and liquorice swirls are dispensed by candy cannons. *The ingredients are worth 40,000 points (4 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 40,000 points). Hence, additional 60,000 points are required to earn one star. Stars Strategy *Try to avoid crushing candies under the chocolate, when the game starts. They will cause the ingredients to fall from conveyor belt. *This is partially a waiting game, since the receptor for the ingredients is on the belt in the middle. Avoid moving the ingredient off the belt. While the ingredient is in the lower half of the board, try to speed the ingredient's progress on the belt. When the ingredient goes to the section of the belt in the middle of the board, do not move any ingredients in the belt in the lower half of the board, or the ingredient will fall back down again. When the ingredient gets to the upper half of the belt on the board, speed it toward the receptor. Earning More Stars *' difficulty:' Easy *' difficulty:' Easy 'Reason' *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. *The ingredients is worth 40,000 points. Hence, an additional 160,000 points for two stars and an additional 360,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The player is required to earn an additional 5,340 points per move (160,000 points / 30 moves = 5,333.33 points per move) for two stars and an additional 12,000 points per move (360,000 points / 30 moves = 12,000 points per move) for three stars. Those amount are higher than the maximum amount of points a striped candy during sugar crush can provide which in this case is 3,540 points (3,000 points per striped candy + 540 points if the striped destroys nine candies). Note: the amount of points earned by the striped candies during sugar crush may be higher or lower. If the striped candy causes cascades after detonation, the amount of points is increased. If the striped candy destroys a blocker or less than nine candies which is the greatest number of spaces in this board and does not cause cascades, the amount of points earned will be less than 3,540 points. For the former, a minimum of 1,800 points per striped candy for two stars and a minimum of 8,460 points per striped candy for three stars has be earned from cascades. Both can be met via colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. *The chocolate reduce available board and will spread to further reduce available board space. *The liquorice swirls already present reduce available board space, are hard to clear even with five colours and more will dispense. **With the above two points in consideration, the start board space makes it extremely difficult to create a colour bomb. *It is inevitable that candy bombs will be dispensed during the process of clearing the blockers. Hence, it decreases the difficulty of creating colour bomb + candy bomb combinations especially with an increase of available board space. *The conveyor belt may help or hinder the creation of special candies. Trivia *This level used to have the highest 3-star target score for Reality and Dreamworld at 9,000,000 points. *This is the only level which has the three star target score being nerfed while everything else is unchanged. Walkthrough Category:Levels Category:Polka Park levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with conveyor belt Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Redesigned levels Category:Somewhat easy levels Category:Easy levels to earn two stars Category:Easy levels to earn three stars